Baby Of Mine
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: He's going to sing a lullaby to his crying infant son before he...well, you know the rest.


**Late-night inspiration everyone :) One-shot. Please enjoy and turn off all cell-phones! LOL**

**Title: Baby Mine.**

**Summary: He's going to sing a lullaby to his crying infant son before he...well, you know the rest.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Oh...please stop crying." He hushes to the screaming babe. He gently holds the crying child in his arms. The blonde haired baby continues to cry, tears pouring out of his eyes as he cries for his mother's touch. He is cold, even when swaddled in the blanket, for the October wind howls in the night.

Wait. That's not the wind. No. That's a demon fox, Kyuubi Kitsune, howling in the night as he munches on trees, smashing rocks and killing Shinobi and innocent villagers as he tares Konoha village.

Although he isn't oblivious to the fox, he's not denying he's not there. Because he is, infact he can see him while standing on Gamabunta. Insted, his focus in on the crying new born, who's cheeks are beat red and body is shivering. The father takes off his coat, wrapping it around the baby to warm him. It slightly works, but the baby still cires. Yearning for his mother's milk and possibly to cuddle. The father can't give him any of that at the moment, but insted he closes his eyes, humming.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry_" He sings softly. "_Baby mine, dry your eyes_." He takes his index finger, amazed on how large it looks against his son's face. His son's smooth tearful face. He wipes away tears, then stroke's the child's eyebrow. He hold him close, leaning the child close to his beating heart.

"_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine_." He continues to sing. He remembers this son all too well. His own Mother and father would sing this to him, that was...before they died. He had been so small to remember them, yet, he never forgot this song. Never. He hopes Naruto will never forget it either.

Naruto stops crying, only breathing fast. Gamabunta moves closer to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi growles loudly at The fourth, startling the baby. The Fourth continues to rub the infant's back, staring only at his son. The Kyuubi can wait. Right now for probably the last time he has on this Earth, he wants to spend it with his son. Admiring him. Not the fox. He wants to die seeing the face of his soon, not that demon's.

Naruto's eyes don't open, but his mouth gapes open as a finger tracing along the side of his mouth leaves him to suckle on the large finger. The Fourth smiles at the adorable sight.

"_Little one, when you play, pay no heed what they say_."

Then he thinks...What will Naruto become? Who will take him in? If anyone does, would he call them "Kaa-san" and "Tou-san"? What if he's shunned because of this? What if-

"Hokage-san, Kyuubi's charging!" Gamabunta screamed, as if trying to grab The Fourth's attention.

He didn't pay any attention to the Toad or the charging fox. Insted, he smiled, continue to singing.

"_Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never to tear, baby of mine_."

Kyuubi charged and Gamabunta screamed: "Goddammit!" And in a "poof" The Fourth and Naruto were summoned to the deep woods of Konoha. The fourth knew Kyuubi would find them. He knew it but that could be worried about later. Right now, he had a song to finish.

"_If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you."_ The Fourth continued. The baby was starting to fall asleep. He was exauseted and the song and voice was so soothing, not like that loud sound he hated and feared.

The Fourth was in possition.

Kyuubi had found them, his eyes: blood thirsty.

Gently, Naruto was laid in the grass, still wrapped in his cloak.

"_From your head down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows_."

When the Nine-Tails realised The Fourth's intentions or re-sealing he charged, planning to kill te baby. There was blood as the father leaped out infront of the Kyuubi. He choked on the red-liquid that came out of his mouth and all over his clothes, dripping to the ground, staining the grass. Thankfully none hitting the child.

Naruto began to cry once again.

Minato smiled, tears coming out of his eyes.

"_But, your soul...precious to me...sweet as can be...baby of mine_...Fuuinjutsu!"

The song was over. Never to be repeated by the father to his son, ever.

* * *

***sniffs...sobs...* *wipping away the tears on my keypad* Oh...Oh Dear God!**

**Free tissues with every review! *Blows my nose loudly***

**Minato: *sniffs and sobs while reading the computer screen***

**Naruto: *cries* I love you, Daddy! *He hugs Minato***

**Minato: Oh, I love you too, My baby-boy *wails***

**Naruto/Minato: *crying and sobbing***

**:') So...so beautiful...**

**Review please. Please, please, please review. And don't worry. Other stories will be updated, I only write one-shots if I'm bored with inspiration, or if My beta's haven't given me any of my chapters that they are currently working on. **

**-The Un-Wanted angel.**


End file.
